


I Love You

by Kandyrew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cutesy, Hugging, I guess???, Love Confessions, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandyrew/pseuds/Kandyrew
Summary: Yuuri has some heartfelt things to tell Victor before they fall asleep together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So I wrote this when I was on medication after having a fever and I'm deciding to post it. If you can find enjoyment out of this, more power to ya. 
> 
> *lyubov moya (my love)

“Yuuri,” Victor called softly from outside Yuuri’s bedroom, “come sleep in my bed with me today.” He paused, hoping that today Yuuri would allow this. Yuuri as of late had been more shy about romance and Victor didn’t want to force Yuuri to do anything he was uncomfortable with. From within, Victor heard noises and the door slowly opened to a ruffled hair Yuuri in pajamas, aka cute sleepy boyfriend. Victor smiled, holding out his hand to Yuuri, who slowly took it. 

“Ah, Victor,” Yuuri began, but shook his head, not moving his eyes away from the floor. Victor smiled wider at this. Even the way Yuuri was indecisive on what to say like this was cute. Victor led Yuuri out of the doorway and into Victor’s room. There he let go of Yuuri and sat down on his bed.   
Yuuri, naturally, sat on the opposite side of Victor, fiddling anxiously at his plaid pajama pants to avoid looking at his boyfriend. Victor laughed softly and laid down on the bed. 

“Get comfortable, lyubimaya moya*,” Victor said softly, patting the mattress next to him. Yuuri glanced over, a soft red tint dusting his cheeks, before scooting onto the bed more. Victor opened his arms and enveloped Yuuri when he was close enough, in which Yuuri, of course, flushed. He buried his face into Victor’s chest. (SO cute…) 

Victor had no intentions beyond just feeling Yuuri’s body against his own, gently running his hands through Yuuri’s thin hair and breathing in the warmth that Yuuri was. He would get more intimate only when Yuuri was comfortable with it. Yuuri eventually came out of his fetal position and formed himself against Victor, wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. They stayed like this, peaceful with just each other and silence. 

“Victor,” Yuuri began again after they had been cuddling for a few minutes. Victor peeped an eye open to look at Yuuri, a grin beginning to form on his face. 

“Hmm?” He murmured, squeezing his boyfriend. 

“I-I know I don’t really show it—or say it, really, a lot, but…” Victor could feel Yuuri heating up and he began to rub circles into Yuuri’s neck to comfort him. Yuuri seemed to debate with himself for a few seconds, before he softly said, “I…really love you.” Yuuri hid his face in Victor’s neck. Victor felt himself smiling wide. Yuuri was so precious to him, so, so precious, and these times were irreplaceable to him. He was beyond blessed to have Yuuri. 

“Lyubov moya*,” Victor said, not knowing how else to get across what he wanted to say in English to Yuuri, “my love” in English just did not feel as special somehow. He gave a small kiss on Yuuri’s head, squeezing him again. “I love you.” He peppered more kisses on Yuuri’s head, beginning to grin. “Yuuri, I love you.” If Victor could say this all the time he would, but Yuuri was so bashful with this sort of thing. 

But Yuuri made a noise that worried Victor—he also began to tremble. Victor’s mind and heart went through ten stages of grief when he realized Yuuri was crying. 

“Yuuri, what is it?” He said quickly, trying to pull Yuuri back a little to look at him. Had he made Yuuri feel bad? Was he being too overwhelming? He knew that Yuuri was still getting used to being in a romantic relationship, but maybe it was beginning to get to be too much on him. Victor’s chest felt tight, he didn’t know—

Yuuri shook his head, a laugh bubbling out of him. Victor’s brain ceased function. Yuuri pulled back, wiping at his eyes with a weak smile on his face, looking like he might break apart at any second. “I’m s-sorry, I’m just,” he hiccupped into a sob, “I’m very happy I was able to meet you, Victor.” At this, Yuuri broke out into sobs. 

Victor couldn’t withhold his emotions and pulled Yuuri into him, his own love for Yuuri overflowing him and he began to tear up at his boyfriend’s passion. Yuuri met that sentiment by pulling Victor close to him and sobbing into his shoulder, murmuring “I love you” when he could get a breath to. Victor whispered the same, trying to not begin sobbing himself. 

They really just did…love each other so much. Victor had no doubt in his mind that he was hopelessly and entirely in love with Yuuri Katsuki, and he knew in his soul it was the same for Yuuri towards himself. 

They both rolled in their emotions and pure love for each other until it calmed, never once speaking anything other than love or even once untangling themselves. Even after, when their breathing had calmed, they did not move nor speak. They just relished in each other. 

The two of them eventually drifted to sleep and when the morning came and they awoke to each other, both grinned and kissed softly.

“I love you,” they said to each other nearly in unison. Truly, every day was wonderful when they were together…


End file.
